breakingdawnwikixfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish Coven
The Irish Coven is a vampire coven located in Ireland. Its members are Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie, with Siobhan being the leader. Siobhan and Liam were the ones who founded the coven, but Maggie's talent made her an important element of it. They are not vegetarian, but they are civilized. Although Siobhan is the outspoken leader, the coven trusts Maggie's judgment because of her talent in detecting lies. Thus, the Irish coven believed Edward about Nessie even before touching her completely. History The coven was first established in the early 1650s when newborn Liam met Siobhan, and they became a couple. A new member was added to their coven when they stumbled across a young girl in 1847 who was starving to death due to the Great Famine that affected her village. She could tell right away that they weren't humans, which intrigued Siobhan to the point that she decided to change her, as she had always been curious about people who could develop a special talent as vampires and believed she had stumbled across one. Liam did not like the idea, because he didn't want to share her attention with anyone else, but she persuaded him to agree, reluctantly. It didn't take long before Liam started to enjoy Maggie's company, and they both treated her with honesty and fondness. The coven stumbled across Carlisle Cullen and his family sometime later and became good friends. Carlisle also suspects that Siobhan may have a gift of her own without realizing it. ''Breaking Dawn'' The coven travel to Forks when the Cullen family asks them to help testify against the Volturi in Breaking Dawn about their youngest member, Renesmee Cullen, being a vampire-human hybrid. After the nomadic vampire Alistair flees in fear of the Volturi, Maggie declares that she will stay and help the Cullens deliver the truth, saying that she can't ignore it. Siobhan does not want the situation to turn into a fight, and Carlisle talks her into trying to wish for a peaceful confrontation. Siobhan then tries to visualize their trial ending as peacefully as possible, which goes almost exactly as she wishes. After the Volturi leave in peace, the Irish return to Ireland, with Siobhan starting to believe in her power. Members *Siobhan Although she doesn't believe it, Carlisle thinks she has the ability to manipulate the outcome of a situation by hoping it will go a certain way. (Ex. When Maggie joined the group, Liam was territorial, but Siobhan wanted it to work out, and so it did. Also, the Volturi don't end up fighting the Cullens because she wanted the confrontation to go without a fight.) She is the leader of the Irish Coven, and is highly protective of Maggie. Siobhan is an old friend of Carlisle's and Bella describes her as curvaceous and physically imposing. *Liam Liam is Siobhan's mate. He has no gift and is sort of a back speaker of the coven. He doesn't speak at all in the books, and rarely gets involved in things, like Bella's vampire training and her shielding lessons. He used to be very territorial. *Maggie Maggie has the gift to tell if people are lying. She has brilliant red curly hair, and is said to be sort of childlike. Maggie is the most willing to help the Cullens against the Volturi. Due to her gift, she believes Edward's explanations more easily than the rest of her coven. Because of this, they promise not to harm Renesmee.